


Metamorphoses

by bioplast_hero



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Human Data (Star Trek), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Imagine this scene in the book Metamorphoses, just after Data returns to the Enterprise as a "real" boy.





	Metamorphoses

Ten Forward

 

 

"I thought it would be a big adjustment for me, getting used to you in this new way. Nothing compared to your adjustment, but still, I thought," Geordi hesitated before continuing, "I thought I would feel a kind of loss..."

"Loss, Geordi?"

"Well, yes, Data. Sure, I did pride myself on being your 'doctor,' in a way. I'd never been able to help someone in that way before. That certainly helped create a dynamic between us. But that's not what I'm saying. I never wanted you to be something else. I'm quite certain of that. And yet," Geordi slowly smiled, "it hasn't been hard at all to just see you as you, even as a human." There was something about his expression that gave Data an impulse, almost a thought. Frustratingly, he couldn't grasp it. What was it?

Data smiled in return. "I am glad," and touched Geordi's hand on his knee. 

The touch lasted only moments, but again something tickled Data's awareness. Geordi was still happy, but he also appeared flushed, nervous, even a little sad. As Data moved his hand away again, he wished he had not. 

"Are you alright, Geordi?"

Geordi exhaled slowly. "Yes, Data. I'm... tired. Maybe I should catch up with you tomorrow."

Data had an instinct that this was only a partial truth. What was going on? Geordi seemed very vulnerable. He was retreating. Somehow Data needed to stay with him. 

"May I walk with you? I should 'turn in' as well, although I don't know if I'll ever get used to it."

"Sure, of course."

 

Data accompanied his friend to the turbo lift and then, on a whim, all the way to Geordi's cabin. They talked pleasantly, the tension dissolved in conversation, and Data was relieved to see Geordi relax again. At Geordi's door, Data asked if he could come in for a minute. A flash of excitement and then uncertainty crossed Geordi's face, but he said yes without question. 

Upon entering Data looked around. He hadn't seen Geordi's quarters in some time, and had never seen them with his human eyes and senses. The room was comfortable, accented with items full of personal significance. There was also a lot of texture in the carved materials, textured fabrics. It was Geordi through and through--casual, comfortable, personal. Geordi eyed Data looking around. 

"I always appreciated your quarters. Everything has your 'personal touch.' Now that I know what it is to 'like' something, I can tell you that I like this."

"That's... sweet, Data."

That tone again, that look. Caring, affection, uncertainty. Data had circled back to where his friend was standing. 

"I wonder," Data mused, "whether I have a personal touch--"

"I always thought you did." 

Surprised, "Really?"

"Sure! The expression 'personal touch' just identifies personality in what you do. You do things your own way. Methodical and practical, but with curiosity and wonder. It is very distinctive."

Data was standing close to Geordi. Unusually close?

"I like the way you see that." Data's face fell after a moment as he thought, "Have I changed?"

Geordi smiled with affection. "That's what I was saying before: I was afraid you would have changed, and I didn't like the thought of it. Change can be growth, it can be good, but I was worried about losing what I recognize as your personality--underneath all of the physical changes. And I don't think you should worry, Data," Geordi's smile brightened as he looked up at Data, "you have not changed." 

The tension had returned, only this time the tension was thrilling. Data still couldn't place it. Geordi took another step, their toes almost touching, tilted his face up to Data's. Excitement thrilled through Data's sensitive human body, his heart racing as it dawned on him. Geordi's fingers gently brushed Data's cheek as their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

When the kiss ended Data's outbreath made a small surprised sound. Geordi looked on expectantly but Data just stood completely stunned. 

Geordi became self-conscious, looked down, backed a step away. It was all happening so fast!

"I'm sorry, Data. It was selfish of me. You're going through so much, this is the last thing you need. Please don't hold it against me. Your friendship means too much to me." Flustered and looking miserable, Geordi turned to retreat. 

"Stay. Please."

Geordi froze at the tender sound of Data's voice, but he did not turn back. 

Data put his hands on Geordi's shoulders, willing him to be patient a moment while he decided what he needed to say. 

"I... did not know. It doesn't mean I don't want to know." 

Geordi turned back around, willing to be hopeful again. 

"Data..." he breathed. 

"You felt this way before I was human?"

"Yes."

Data blinked. "I might have never known."

"That's not true. I just wasn't ready. I would tell you the truth, I swear I would," Geordi stepped toe to toe with Data again, holding his hands. "It's true that I desire you. I admire you. You're the most important person in my life. I've never felt this way before, not about anyone. If you want me, too--"

"I do."

Geordi's smile tickled Data's new emotions in a curious way. He smiled back, his eyes shining.

"May I kiss you again?" Data asked politely. 

Geordi did not answer with words. 

"Are you still tired, Geordi?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Data, if you want to take this slow, you had better go now."

Data considered this. He couldn't identify a reason why he would prefer to postpone making love. All the while his emotions were rioting with desire. 

"I am not going anywhere."

 


End file.
